Five years without you
by vampirescullenswanByE
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no vuelve en luna nueva? Y si 5años despues se lleva una sorpresa al conocer al vicepresidente de la empresa con la que los Cullen quieren asociarse? ¿Quien esta persona y por que Alice no la vio venir? que hara Edward?mal Summary.


Aclaro:los personajes no son mios son son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginacion y le saco provecho a eso XD. aunque me encantaria tener a Edward, pero el es de Bella asi que me conformo con soñar jjajaj.

esta es mi primera historia.

* * *

**_SIN TI_**

Mi vida se ha transformado, en un agujero negro, soy un zombie andante, soy conciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, pero prefiero hundirme en mis recuerdos y dejarme consumir por el dolor. Hace cinco años que mi vida termino, ya no tengo razón de existencia , ni razón para vivir… no, tengo a mi familia, no puedo simplemente matarme no, esa no es la palabra correcta porque ya lo estoy, desde ese dia hace cinco años con todo el dolor de mi existencia tuve que mentir. Mentirle a _ella _diciéndole la blasfemia mas grande del mundo, decirle que no la amaba termino por destruir mi ya tristeza, dolor y furia que tenían sus ojos. "¿Ya no me amas?" había preguntado y yo me prive la oportunidad de ser feliz, por que merecía tener una vida, tenia que seguir viviendo ir a la universidad, enamorarse, casarse y tener hijos y vivir feliz por el resto de su vida. No puedo negar que me mata imaginármela en brazos de otro hombre, logrando lo que yo nunca podría darle.

Me duele imaginármela entregándose a otro, quela toque y al haga suya, cuando ese fue, es y será mi mas grande deseo, hacerla mía, marcarla de mi propiedad y que asi que ningún hombre la mirase. Pero la realidad me golpea, sin piedad recordándome que eso nunca sucederá, con un descuido de mi parte podría acabar con su vida, y no podría vivir sin el latido de su corazón. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con bella, Alice tiene visiones no concretas de ella, me pregunto como habrá tenido influencia el pasar de estos años en Bella , si ya habrá formado una…familia. Este pensamiento hizo que un intenso dolor se apoderara de mi y se instalara en donde alguna vez estuvo mi corazón.

Sabia que esto no era bueno para mi, ni para mi familia, se que estoy siendo egoísta sobre todocon Jasper y sé que mis sentimientos le afectan ahora y eso lo lastima, por la intensidad de estos…

"Edward, ¿puedes bajar?" – ese pensamiento de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos depresivos hacia Bella, me duele pensar en ella pero no es el momento de deprimirme otra vez. Lo que tiene que decirnos Carlisle es importante o eso creo.

"Ya bajo" – respondí en un susurro mientras me levantaba y arreglaba mi ropa. Baje a paso humano y encontré a toda mi familia reunida en el comedor. – "¿Qué sucede?, ¿a que se debe esta reunión?".

"Sientate porfavor Edward" – tome asiento al lado deAlice quien me sonrio, y trate de devolverle una media sonrisa pero mas bien pareció una mueca. – "Bien, como saben ahora estamos tratando de asociarnos con B.C&S.B c.a, ya que es una de las empresas mas importante del país y eso nos ayudaría a ingresar en el mundo de la Hotelería, la moda, la publicidad, entre otros… - asentí dando a entender que sweguia sus palabras, pero había algo que no entendía, para que ingresar en ese tema,teníamos el suficiente dinero para alimentar una nación completa y no necesitamos dinero - " Yo se que se están preguntando, porque invertir si tenemos suficiente dinero como para los siguientes 100 años. Bueno eso es de lo que quería hablarles, estaba pensando en invertir en esa empresa en todos sus campos, como por ejemplo la inmobiliaria y la decoración, modas, entre otros… y pensaba darles a ustedes la oportunidad de manejar cada campos, como la decoración para esme, y la modapara Alice, y asi a cada uno de ustedes. se que todavía no tiene sentido pero piensenlo de este modo, cuando la asociacion de frutos por asi decirlo, cada uno podra ir invirtiendo en lo que mas les guste. - finalizo mirandonos a todos.

"Yo definitivamente le entro" - dijo muy efusivo Emmett.

"Yo tambien, imaginense los diceños que hare. - Alice, siempre pensando en moda, pero no la culpo es su forma de escapar de la realidad.

"Claro, ¿Cuando empezamos? - dijo Rosalie Tranquilamente.

"Yo estoy con Alice" - Jasper haria cualquier cosa con tal de hacer feliz a alice, en algunas ocaciones me dan envidia el como se tienen el uno al otro.

Me invadio una ola de tristeza al imaginarme a Bella junto a mi,tomando decisiones que yo cumpliria solo para hacerla feliz.

"¿y tu Edward?, dime ¿estas de acuerdo? - la pregunta de carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos, y se lo agredeci, no era necesario hacerme mas daño pensando en Bella y en lo que no va a suceder. Lo medite un momento, no tenia nada con intentarlo, al contrario podria intentar alejas los recuerdos que me abrumaban.

"Si, si estoy de acuerdo pero...¿cuando empezamos con esto? . - Pregunte con poco interes.

"En realdad,ya tenemos todo arreglado para reunirnos con el vicepresidente de la empresa, asi que tendriamos que viajar mas tardar mañana en la noche, la cita es el jueves en la tarde. - contesto viendose claramente apenado por no decirnos sobre esto antes.

"No hay problema, pero ¿que hay con el sol?. - pregunte curioso.

"ya esta arreglado, no habra sol durante las proximas semanas - esta ves fue Alice quien contestó- "genial podre ir de compras, antes dela reunion - a estas alturas ya estaba dando sus tipicos saltitos.

"Bien, vamos a preparar las cosas. - Dijo carlisle levantandose.

Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atras, me levante despacio con un extraño presentimiento, no era malo no, solo...diferente. Algo me decia que esa reunio cambiaria mi vida.

* * *

Bueno hay esta el primer capitulo, ¿les gusta? ¿no? es pesimo? digamelo solo dale al botoncito Verde .

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible


End file.
